Call Me Curious
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: A Oneshot of moment that should have been in the film.  "just because it isn't real, doesn't mean it doesn't matter." Arthur whispered as he leaned in closer...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception or any of its characters.**

**So I wrote this awhile back and posted on my livejournal but I just realized I forgot to post it here so here we go.**

**I'm rating it K+ simply for intense squee!kissing.**

**Summary:**_** A moment i wish had been in the film of general Arthur/ariadne adorableness. fluff. "just because it isn't real, doesn't mean it doesn't matter."**_**  
****Notes/Warnings: i**** think thanks to trailers everyone knows about their kiss. but it's a little spoilerish. okay, i realize this is kinda tame and a little corny but it popped in my head at 3am in the morning and i could not sleep. hope you like it. oh and since i wrote it so late it is unbetad, but behold it anyway. oneshot. takes place after arthur sets the charges but before they meet back up with cobb.**

"Before, when we were down in the lobby, did you kiss me because you had to, or because you wanted to?" Ariadne asked Arthur the question that had been burning in her ever since it happened as Arthur packed away his remaining explosives on the bed of hotel room 491.

Arthur paused and looked up at her, "Why do you want to know?"

"Call me curious." Ariadne hedged.

Arthur thought as he zipped up his bag before fixing his dark brown eyes solely on her, "Fine then. I kissed you because I wanted to. But what I want to know is if you wanted it too."

Ariadne was quiet for a moment, torn between the truth and protecting herself, "I guess I did."

"Good," Arthur responded making his way around the bed to where she stood, kissing her the way he had wanted to since the moment she walked into the workshop. It was far more passionate than the kiss done for show, this one was for keeps. One hand held her at the small of her back and the other held the back of her neck, willing to close the distance. Ariadne was more than willing to continue kissing Arthur but knew she needed to slow down, at least a little.

Distancing her herself, she half-muttered, "Too bad this doesn't matter."

Arthur cocked his head, a dark look crossing his face, "Why would you say that?

"Because it isn't real." Ariadne said, reminding herself.

"Who says it has to be real to matter?" Arthur whispered as he leaned in once more and whispered in her ear, "Because wherever I am, you will always matter to me."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She replied with a smirk.

"Only the cute architects named Ariadne." He replied with his devilishly handsome grin.

Ariadne blushed and made to turn away to hide it but Arthur caught her chin, holding her in his gaze, "I get the feeling you underestimate yourself too much."

"You have no idea." She whispered back.

"Then allow me to correct you." And with no further ado, the two resumed their kiss with more fire than earlier. And before they knew it, they lay on the bed, his hands exploring her hair, and hers his chest, kissing each other fiercely.

But before either could go any further, an electronic ring filled the room. Arthur cursed under his breath as the two broke apart and Arthur sat up quickly, reaching in his pocket for his phone knowing who would be on the other end.

"5th floor." Dom's self-assured voice spoke in his ear.

"We're on it." Arthur replied before quickly disconnecting.

"Back to work?" Ariadne asked sitting up as well, a chagrined expression on her face.

"Back to work." Arthur confirmed, standing up.

"That Dom has some stellar timing." Ariadne muttered, standing also.

"You have no idea," Arthur agreed a hint of longing in his voice.

Ariadne threw him a smirk as she adjusted her dress suit. Arthur too adjusted his clothes as Ariadne reapplied her lipstick. She began making her way to the door before Arthur cleared his throat.

"Um, you might want to redo your hair." Arthur suggested with a slight grin.

"Ah. Right." Ariadne concurred feeling how loose her tight bun had become. She made her way to the bathroom mirror quickly and to fix Arthur's mess.

Once her hair was once again in its proper up 'do she rejoined him at the door, where he stood waiting, and asked, "We good?"

"Oh yeah." He answered, opening the hallway door, "but we have some unfinished business to resolve."

Ariadne liked the sound of that, "I suppose so. Meet me when this is all over?"

"You can count on that." Arthur promised.

"Good." Ariadne concluded as they made their way down the hall, filled with a new reason to pull off the job.

**Well that's it. I think it's cute. What about you?  
Review please!  
-Fin**


End file.
